


A Host of Possibilities

by SilverFlameAlchemist



Series: Jukebox Drabbles [10]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BOGO Twins, Confused Tamaki, Falling In Love, Fluff, Haruhi Plays Wingman, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, POV Second Person, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Romance, Running Away, Sneaky Kyouya, Song-inspired, Songfic, Surprise! You're In Love!, Tea Parties, Two For The Price Of One, You get Both Twins, reader/various - Freeform, twincest if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFlameAlchemist/pseuds/SilverFlameAlchemist
Summary: You'd started going to the 3rd Music Room for... Well, you weren't sure why you'd started going. But you certainly knew why you kept going back.Reader/Various - Separate Summaries Inside





	1. Never Met A Girl Like You Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never the boy who discovered far too late that he'd fallen in love with this odd little angel, and there was no turning back now, because he was in over his head and he didn't know how on earth he was going to get out of this. How he was going to get over you, when you were the one girl who had caught his eye without having to do anything.
> 
> Tamaki Suoh/Reader

_Love is here ain't a cloud in the sky_  
_Would you be my flushing bride?_  
_I don't think so_  
_But I never met a girl like,_  
_I never met a girl like,_  
_I never met a girl like you before..._

He knew there was something different about you the moment his azure eyes landed on you. You were graceful but… You didn’t seem to fit in with the other stuck-up girls that he met. You would laugh, and he could hear it all the way across the 3rd music room’s interior. You would giggle, and he had to force himself not to turn his head to look in your direction, because that would have been rude. You looked at him, and he felt his heart skip beats the way it never had before.

You were a regular here at the Host Club, but you’d never requested him after your first sitting, when you’d taken “The Tour” of the hosts and found which ones you liked best. You’d settled on Kyouya after a little while, and occasionally visited the others when you felt like it, but never Tamaki.

Never the one boy who wished more than anything that you’d just come sit next to him, because it would mean the world to him just to feel your shoulder brush casually against his, or hear you say his name.

Never the boy who watched you from the corners of his eyes because staring outright was rude and he didn’t want to insult you.

Never the boy who sighed his free moments away wondering why you hadn’t picked him, why you didn’t smile at him the way you smiled at all the others.

Never the boy who discovered far too late that he’d fallen in love with this odd little angel, and there was no turning back now, because he was in over his head and he didn’t know how on earth he was going to get out of this. How he was going to get over you, when you were the one girl who had caught his eye without having to do _anything_.

 _I would wrap the world in clover_  
_But to make you me see my way_  
_And I would die for you tomorrow_  
_Would you come to me today?_  
_Sing a song of sadness about the girl with the happy face_  
_And dance upon the water with no ripple or a trace..._

No one could say that Tamaki didn’t try to get your attention.

He sent you flowers, anonymously of course, and then sobbed when you thought they were someone else. He tried to start up conversations about anything at all, but you were always only ever half-listening because you weren’t really here for the boys, but to study. He would look over the backs of sofas at you as you sat in a window seat with a cup of tea and look over your textbooks and ask Kyouya for help when you needed it.

The other hosts knew, of course, how could they not? But they never said anything, on Tamaki’s insistence that he needed no help getting your attention or winning your heart.

They shook their heads at his antics and swore up and down that you were well worth catching, but he’d have to bait his hook in a much better way than he was already.

He shook his head and told them that you weren’t a fish, but a mermaid, a blessed maiden who-

Hikaru would slap him with a pillow before he got further into the list of your virtues, and you’d look up from your book at the sound and laugh at the image of a comically-toppling Tamaki and ask what he’d done to deserve it.

The twins smoothed things over every time things got close to being disclosed, and you’d let them lie through their teeth because you knew there was a good reason for it.

And Tamaki would continue to sulk and stare and sigh his life away because _they_ could talk to you oh-so-easily, but he couldn’t, and that hurt more than your inattention to him ever did.

But then Haruhi suggested he just corner you one day between classes and admit how he felt, and he decided that maybe the direct approach wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.

Because hey, getting your attention in a negative light might be better than not having your attention at all.

 _I'd climb the highest mountain_  
_To the sunrise from your face_  
_Light a million candles_  
_To flicker to your name_  
_Scream aloud with vengeance_  
_With the wind beneath my breath_  
_Do you understand the madness?_  
_Do you recognize the grace?_

His confession turned out great when he rehearsed it in the mirror over his bathroom sink that morning, but when he actually had you alone in your last classroom of the day, he couldn’t find his voice until you prompted him softly with a whisper of his first name, and then it was all he could do to not pull you to him and kiss you senseless.

“I just wanted to ask you something…” He managed at last, not looking you in the eye.

“Sure, Tamaki, what is it?”

“When’s your birthday?” He blurted out, snapping his head back up to look at you.

You blinked. “Ah, why?”

“K-Kyouya wanted to know so that if you came to the Club on your birthday, we could do something special… Or something…”

You laughed. “Yeah, that sounds like Kyouya…” You shrugged and told him, and then quirked an eyebrow at him. “Anything else?”

He opened his mouth, shut it, and then shook his head. “Sorry to have kept you.”

“No problem.”

He slammed his head against the wall the moment the door closed behind you and cursed himself silently, because that had _not_ gone according to plan.

First-name-calling or not, it wasn’t what he’d been wanting, and he had to clench his fists and tell himself that he _would_ get your attention if it was the last thing he did.

Kyouya might have been the Shadow King, but Tamaki could be conniving and resourceful when he needed to be…

Couldn’t he?

 _I'd surely die in limbo_  
_Waiting for your every call_  
_Will I ever see your sunshine?_  
_When I'm done playing it all_  
_A boy with no companion_  
_Lost for baby blue_  
_Words have only meaning_  
_When they come from one like you…_

The music room was empty the next day when you entered, and for a moment you thought maybe you’d gotten the timing wrong.

But then a spot light you hadn’t even known existed flicked on, and a soft song filtered through the room from the piano that was illuminated at the other end of the room.

You blinked twice before you recognized the tune as one of your favorites and slowly moved forward, eyebrows rising when a gentle voice joined with the notes of the piano and sang along.

Tamaki didn’t look at you when you finally came close enough to see him, hands fidgeting behind your back as you waited for him to finish. This wasn’t totally unexpected, given what Kyouya had finally told you the night before, but you were touched by the sudden gesture, no matter how overly-dramatic it was.

He finished the song with a flourish, and continued to look at the keys for a moment before he glanced up at you and opened his mouth, not sure of what he was going to say, but you beat him to it.

“You could have just told me, you know.”

He blinked. “Told you what?”

“Told me how you felt.”

He flushed a light pink and returned his gave to the piano, fingers tracing absently over a few keys. “I… Wasn’t sure you would have listened.”

You grabbed his chin and roughly turned his head to look at you. “Tamaki,” you said clearly and forcefully, “I am neither blind nor deaf.” He looked confused for a moment before you continued; tone more gentle. “I will always listen, Tamaki, if you have something to tell me. And I will always see you; no matter how lost you may think you are.” You leaned in and gently pressed your lips to his, feeling him jump even though it wasn’t all that sudden.

“But… You never…” He wasn’t making much sense, even in his mind, and you had to laugh.

“I always noticed you. I always will.” You pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You will never be invisible to me, Tamaki.”

He stood suddenly enough to topple the piano bench and pulled you into a tight hug, hiding his face in your hair. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” You stayed that way for several long moments, listening to each other’s breathing and feeling each other’s heartbeats until you smirked and pulled away far enough to look up at him. “But please don’t call me a _mermaid_ ever again.”

He went crimson, and you had to laugh again.

 _Love is here ain't a cloud in the sky_  
_Would you be my flushing bride?_  
_I don't think so_  
_But I never met a girl like,_  
_I never met a girl like,_  
_I never met a girl like you before..._

_"Never Met A Girl Like You Before" by Flogging Molly_


	2. You're A God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the first glance he'd known you were different, not like the girls that were sitting with Honey right now, or the ones who were currently enthralled with the twins, or those that shot you angry looks because you were unintentionally keeping Tamaki from them. You were a new, unknown creature that had managed to catch his eye, and there was something rather… admirable about that.
> 
> Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka/Reader

_Never again no  
No never again..._

He'd noticed you from the first moment you'd set foot in the Host Club.

He hadn't meant to stare, really, he'd only meant to glance up at the girl that Tamaki was suddenly greeting, and then he'd, well… He'd lost the train of thought that led from _glance at the new girl_ to _make sure Honey's being responsible with his sugar intake_.

From the first glance he'd known you were different, not like the girls that were sitting with Honey right now, or the ones who were currently enthralled with the twins, or those that shot you angry looks because you were unintentionally keeping Tamaki from them.

You were a new, unknown creature that had managed to catch his eye, and there was something rather… admirable about that. That without trying, without wearing daring styles or vibrant colors, you could capture attention so completely.

But his eyes had eventually been torn away when Honey plopped resolutely into his lap, blinked twice in your direction, and then looked up into those solemn eyes with a grin. "Mori-kun likes her, huh?"

For the perhaps the first time since forever, Mori had dumped the little blond bundle out of his lap and made a hasty retreat across the room, away from the confused girls he'd been entertaining, and the all-too-knowing glances of the boy he'd just run away from.

It was irrational and out of character, but he couldn't help it. He didn't see it as retreating, no; he was going to get more coffee and tea because the table he was serving was almost out.

There were perfectly logical reasons for his behavior that had nothing to do with a new face in the Club and a blond who was far too clever for his own good.

You sat with Haruhi, that day, and something Takashi had sworn he'd buried deeper than anything else swirled in his stomach when he saw you laughing with the other Host.

There was nothing to be so worked up over, he knew that, Haruhi was a girl and had no inclination for romance, and you looked like you were just having fun. No doe eyes or staring, no sighs or bats of your eyelashes. Just fun.

But that sensation didn't leave with you, and when Haruhi stopped on her way to the back of the room and raised an eyebrow at him, he only just managed to not growl at her.

"Mori-sempai, are you alright?" She asked softly as the girls that had been sitting with him left the table after Honey, who had discreetly called their attention away from the stoic brunette. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine." He rumbled back, keeping his gaze fixed on the blond boy across the room. "Don't worry about it."

She shrugged and carried on, and he tried not to think about the way he'd heard your voice carry across the room to Tamaki, promising that you'd come back again tomorrow.

And those new feelings in his bones couldn't be excitement and anxiety, because that was utterly absurd, and he didn't get like that over girls.

At least, he never had before.

 _I've got to be honest_  
_I think you know_  
 _We're covered in lies and that's OK_  
 _There's somewhere beyond this I know_  
 _But I hope I can find the words to say..._

You were sitting at his table.

He was silently trying not to panic.

He was currently on plan number five, pay complete attention to Honey and not you in the slightest, but the little blond was onto his scheme and kept asking you questions, specifically so that he couldn't ignore your voice or the way your mouth moved, or how nice your laugh sounded whenever Honey called you _chan_.

The strangest, oddest, completely ludicrous part was that Mori was sure you wanted him to talk to you. You'd look between him and Honey when you answered the latter's questions, and you'd look almost expectant when there was a lull in the conversation, and he happened to look up just in time to catch your eye.

You spent the whole day there with him; even when Honey went running off in search of sweets with his other customers.

And then in one scary moment when you two were completely alone, you asked him a question and he felt his stomach clench the instant your mouth opened and your eyes looked up into his.

"If I came back tomorrow and requested you… Would you be offended if I brought my homework? I love it here in the Host Club, but I almost feel a little guilty that I'm not doing work."

That discomfort in his stomach refused to give him the breath he needed to get something out besides "yeah", and he felt like a fool for not giving you a more complete answer.

And then you smiled brightly, and he swore the wind went right out of his lungs. "Thanks, Takashi-san."

And _no one_ called him that here. No one _ever_ called him that here. And hearing you say his name made his mind spin in a way it had absolutely no right to, and he was sure the room was spinning now, because of it. "Mori," he wanted to bite his tongue for getting ahead of his brain, "call me Mori."

You blinked twice and then smiled, blessedly slightly, and nodded. "Mori."

Honey came barreling back with a grin that could rival the twins, and Takashi had never been more grateful to the boy's presence in his life.

 _'Cause you're a god_  
_And I am not_  
 _And I just thought_  
 _That you would know_  
 _You're a god_  
 _And I am not_  
 _And I just thought_  
 _I'd let you go..._

You brought your homework the next day and he sat at the table with you while you wrote and calculated equations, and every now and then when you sat back with a frown, he'd lean just a little closer and offer up his help.

He'd known when he first saw you there's was something magnetic and special about you, and as he sat there and watched you work, he tried to figure out what it was.

It was akin to the same force Haruhi had, that made people like her just for her, but with you it felt different. You weren't the sort to bend into new shapes to make people happy, and the fact that you could sit there and do your homework while surrounded by attractive guys certainly gave you bonus points.

Not that Mori thought of himself that way, but people had said things to him once or twice.

He hadn't ever believed them.

He knew he was nothing really truly special. Not like Tamaki with his charismatic character or Kyouya with his brilliant mind. Not even like Honey, with his brains and bright smile.

He was just… Him. Tall and quiet and possibly a bit too good at martial arts for a guy his age.

He wasn't… He wasn't like _you_.

With the smiles that came in a variety of styles, and the looks that spoke volumes and the aura that drew people in like bees to nectar. And you were certainly sweet enough to warrant the comparison.

And that thought alone sent him scurrying, rather like an overgrown spider, to the far side of the room on the pretense of getting you more tea, and he had to stand there pretending to fix it for a full ten minutes while he put his mind to rights and tried not to think about the pair of eyes he could feel prodding into his broad back.

You were different than the other girls because he _liked_ you. Genuinely, completely, and for no reason that he could pin down or spit out, and that made him feel a bit queasy for another unknown reason entirely.

 _But I've been unable_  
_To put you down_  
 _I'm still learning things I ought to know by now_  
 _It's under the table so_  
 _I need something more to show somehow..._

You kept coming back, and Mori couldn't understand why for awhile.

Kyouya clearly disliked the fact that you brought your homework, but you were a paying customer, and Mori would have ripped him a new one if he barred you, so you were allowed to stay.

Honey took up residence at another table entirely so as to let the two of you sit in peace, and Mori almost missed having the little blond as a shield of sorts to keep you, and the strange feelings those looks you gave him elicited, at bay.

But there you sat, scribbling away, and there you continued to sit for a whole month as he watched you work and wished his tongue didn't feel like it was made of lead.

He wanted to tell you how much he enjoyed the company, odd as it sounded, and how much he liked having you there with him, even if all you did was sit and work.

With you it didn't seem to matter whether you talked at all or not, because just knowing you felt comfortable enough around him to work was nice, and when you'd ask him for help on problems he felt his heart start to pound unbidden against his ribs.

It wasn't until one afternoon when you finally finished with your homework for the day and leaned your head against his shoulder for a nap that he realized how much he wanted to pick you up and tote you off somewhere more suitable.

He resisted the urge, but it made him wonder if you wouldn't be so opposed to the idea. Would you let him sweep you up off your feet and run away with you somewhere? Would you mind?

Would you ask him to?

And as you sat there and drifted off to sleep, he had to keep his eyes off your face and focused on anything else at all in the room, because it wouldn't do to have you wake up to him staring and have you ask him why.

Some part of him, the same part that had jumped to attention that first day you'd walked in, wasn't surprised you had this effect on him, and actually seemed to be pleased about it.

He tried to ignore it in, but it was hard to do with you so close by.

 _I've got to be honest_  
_I think you know_  
 _We're covered in lies and that's OK_  
 _There's somewhere beyond this I know_  
 _But I hope I can find the words to say..._

Mori pretended like there's was nothing wrong. Or, at the very least, he tried to.

He acted as though there was nothing to it when he wore shirtless costumes as he sat at the table with you, and acted like it was the most natural thing in the world to randomly take off from said same table in order to get you more tea the instant you ran out.

Kyouya sent him knowing smiles, and Honey gave him those rare grins, and he ignored them both because they didn't need to know what was going on behind his ribs whenever you smiled up at him and thanked him softly for the tea.

He could deal with this, get over it, get past it, and move on. He could pretend like this was nothing at all and it was _so easy_ to simply act like you were just another customer, because he didn't know how you would have taken it if he'd admitted the way you made his heart race.

Gods didn't fall for mortals like himself, they fell for other gods, and that was a simple fact of life. All the beautiful people wound up together, and the ordinary Joes had to get on along without them.

And one of these days you'd figure that out and move along yourself, because you were destined for better things than sitting at a table with a boy like him. And the sad fact was he wished it were otherwise just so that he could keep you to himself a little longer.

The day he walked into the 3rd music room and found it deserted but for a single table where you sat, he instantly thought the day had arrived where you'd tell him what a little ant he was compared to you, and you'd had enough of this charade.

"Mori-sempai," your tone was soft, perfect for the killing blow, "there's something I wanted to give you."

The note sitting at the empty chair was innocent and clearly intended for him to read. He sat and did so, pretending it didn't feel like walking up the steps to a noose.

Except that his stomach didn't plummet down through the floor as he read what was written there, but did several impressive backflips as he realized that what you were trying to say was the perfect opposite of what he'd been thinking.

_You're a god, Mori-sempai…_

He sat there in silence for the better part of ten minutes before you stood and started for the door, a quiet apology on your lips as you ran away from what you'd read as rejection. He caught you before you got far enough to get away, and did what he'd wanted to do ever since you'd sat at his table.

He kissed you.

And it wasn't the sort of kiss that you hear about in passing, but the kind that authors spend pages describing, because of all the feeling it conveyed. You had the distinct impression there was something you'd missed in the month and a half you'd been coming to the Club, but you decided that could wait as you slowly came back to Earth and let him hold you gently, as though he might break you if he wasn't careful.

"I'm not going to let you run away," you could barely hear him as he whispered into your ear, "I'm going to carry you off somewhere no one will bother us."

A shiver raced up your spine and you tried to ignore it. "I like the sound of that. Could you do that for me, Takashi, could you sweep me off my feet?"

His heart gave a strange sort of flutter at the sound of that request, and he instantly did as requested, arms strong as they held you close. "No more running."

The smile you gave him bordered on blinding, and you nodded firmly. "For either of us, alright?"

He smiled, a tiny upward twitch of his lips, and nodded. "Alright."

_Never again no  
No never again..._

_"You're A God" by Vertical Horizon_


	3. 'Til Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was not how you had planned to spend your afternoon, adorable boys being an unexpected bonus or otherwise, and frankly you'd rather be anywhere else at the with the way Kyouya was looking at you across the room.
> 
> Kyouya Ootori/Reader

_The wheels just keep on turning,_  
_The drummer begins to drum,_  
 _I don't know which way I'm going,_  
 _I don't know which way I've come..._

When Haruhi invited you to the Third Music Room that late Tuesday afternoon, you assumed she merely wanted to let you see around the school. You two were good friends, after all, even before she had started going to Ouran Academy, and it made sense for her to want to show off her school. She should be proud, you decided, since not many people of a, shall we say, more common lifestyle got into the illustrious school.

You were proud of her, obviously, and more than willing to let her show off her school to you whenever she got the chance.

But that wasn't the reason behind the visit to the Music Room, as you quickly discovered, but you weren't entirely sure what the purpose _was_ , since introducing you to a room full of highly attractive young men was not the best thing for your health, as Haruhi was perfectly aware.

You stood in the doorway, aghast that she wouldn't _warn you_ before springing such a surprise on you, and simply stared at them.

You knew a few of them on sight, of course, Mori and Honey both knew your brothers; the twins had dealings with your mother and her business; but the other two… The other two you didn't know from previous meetings, but could guess their identities just from their reputation. Tamaki was, after all, the heartthrob of the school, and you would have been remiss in your friendly duties if you turned a deaf ear to some of the stories your friends told you about the handsome king. And the last…

"Haruhi," he smiled a smile that bordered on annoyed, "who is this?"

"Who cares who she is?" Tamaki countered, swooping over to take your hand in his. "She's a fair maiden who has wondered into our midst! We should welcome her to our humble abode, should we not?"

"Onee-chan!" Honey barreled into you, arms wrapped tight around your waist. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming by? We would have done something special!"

"Yeah," Hikaru spoke up with a smile, "we don't usually see you around here during the week."

You floundered for a reply, glancing between Tamaki (who seemed to be having a meltdown over his ruined greeting), Haruhi (who was trying to explain who you were and what you were doing to the Shadow King), and Hikaru. "I didn't know I _was_ coming by." You answered finally, sending Haruhi a significant look.

Honey laughed, grabbing your hand and tugging you further into the room. "Well you're here now! Let's have some fun!"

You followed along shyly, watching Haruhi from the corner of your eye and wondering just when all hell would break loose over your head. This was not how you had planned to spend your afternoon, adorable boys being an unexpected bonus or otherwise, and frankly you'd rather be anywhere else at the moment.

Especially with the way Kyouya was looking at you across the room.

 _Steal my heart and hold my tongue_  
_I feel my time, my time has come_  
 _Let me in, unlock the door_  
 _I've never felt this way before..._

That first visit to the Music Room proved to be the one event in your life that seemed to change absolutely everything else. You'd heard people talk about events that seemed to shape the rest of their lives, and honestly you'd never out much stock in it…

At least not till now.

From there on, everything snowballed, you switched schools, much to Haruhi and your brother's delight, you started taking classes you never thought you'd take, spent time in that said same Music Room more and more often, swearing up and down that you were there to support Haruhi and talk with Honey and Mori when they weren't busy, but you were fairly certain he saw through all of that.

Kyouya was sharp, not just smart, but really, honestly, quick witted, and it unnerved you when you looked at him and could _see_ the gears turning in his head and screaming that he'd just put two and two together and found out exactly what four stood for.

But it wasn't just that… Not really. There were other things too; things that you pretended didn't exist because it was _so_ much easier to just lie to yourself and the rest of the world instead of trying to sort out why the butterflies flooded your stomach when he smiled at you, or why chills raced up your spine when he said your name.

You shouldn't react like that, not to a boy you barely knew, but you couldn't help it. It was something in your bones, in your blood, that directed your thoughts and made you do such stupid, _stupid_ things.

Like walking all the way to school on a Saturday in the pouring rain.

In your defense, it had been an accident. Your brother had messed with your phone and the calendar told you it was Friday, even though it wasn't. And yes, you should have realized that you'd already lived through Friday, but it had been an exceedingly long week and your brain wasn't working right. So you had diligently walked to school only to find the place abandoned.

Except for a long figure in Music Room Three.

"K-Kyouya?" You'd hiccupped at the end, a completely pitiful sound, and couldn't fight away the shivers that your drenched dress elicited. He'd hardly even glanced up from his book and you realized you were probably interrupting. "I'm so sorry to bother you, I'll leave." You'd had your hand on the door handle when he spoke up.

"You really shouldn't walk home in this weather. Especially considering the state you're in."

His clinical tone had you feeling even colder than before. "You're probably right. But unfortunately I don't have a car or a change of uniform." You'd opened the door, completely determined to storm out and to hell with the consequences, but then he'd spoken again from right behind you and you found yourself incapable of anything that involved complex brain functions.

"Isn't it fortunate, then, that I can provide you with both?"

 _Hold my head inside your hands;_  
_I need someone who understands_  
 _I need someone, someone who hears,_  
 _For you, I've waited all these years..._

"You should really take better care of yourself." Kyouya was frowning at you in a way that told he was more annoyed with the circumstances than with you personally. "You might already be sick and don't even know it yet."

You hid your blush in your mug of coffee, reminding yourself that the Ootori family had an _army_ of doctors, and his hovering really shouldn't be a surprise. "I feel fine." Which was close to true, since you weren't about to start discussing the entire fleet of butterflies flitting about your stomach at the fact that you were wearing _his_ spare uniform. It was a bit too big, obviously, but you weren't about to complain about it.

He hummed in the back of his throat, a sound that did unhealthy things to your heart, and peered over the tops of his glasses at you. "You look flushed."

"Well that's hardly my fault, now is it?" The remark slipped out before you could think to stop it, and you quickly took another long swallow of coffee to help you pretend like it had never happened. With any luck, he wouldn't have heard you, and you could…

"Is that why you keep coming back here," he asked softly, "because of the scenery?" You choked on your coffee and he sent you a faint smirk. "I had my suspicions, but thank you for confirming them." He pushed his glasses further up his nose and turned to consult one of the wide windows on the far wall, inspecting the gunmetal clouds that still loomed overhead and poured out rain onto the school grounds. "Any one in particular, or do you like a more," he smirked, " _panoramic_ view?"

You stared into your mug, willing this whole thing to be a dream so you could wake up and laugh about how uncomfortable you suddenly felt. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't how you told your crush that you liked them. There was supposed to be sappy background music and a long walk somewhere, or at the _very_ least a letter of some kind, but _this_ , this was… "Only one." You managed after a long moment. "This one handsome dark-haired boy I know."

He hummed again, and you wondered if he even knew the damage that tiny sound did to you. "I must admit I'm a little surprised," he commented dryly, "I didn't think that was your type… But I suppose I can understand. He does have his merits, after all."

You were about to laugh and tease him, but then a thought struck you. Kyouya wouldn't talk about himself in the third person. You chanced a glance up at him and saw he pointedly wasn't looking at you. "Kyouya," you called softly, "who are you talking about?"

He blinked, apparently surprised, and looked at you. "Mori-sempai," he replied evenly, "who are you talking about?"

And for the first time, you looked at Kyouya as though he were stupid. "You."

His eyes widened marginally, his cheeks tinting the faintest shade of pink, and his mouth parted in complete shock. For an instant, you got to see him like that, completely caught off guard, and then he righted himself, mouth snapping shut and head snapping back around to direct his gaze towards the windows. "I see."

You grinned, the butterflies suddenly gone from your stomach. Maybe it was supposed to happen like this…

 _In your tears and in your blood,_  
_In your fire and in your flood,_  
 _I hear you laugh, I heard you sing,_  
 _"I wouldn't change a single thing."..._

It was… complicated, after that.

In private, Kyouya would hold your hand and give you those rare, genuine smiles, but when you were with the Host Club, or in classes, he went back to being the same stoic boy from before. It was difficult, to say the least, because you felt like you were somehow being cheated out of half the man you loved, and that didn't seem right to you.

It was like he could flip a switch and suddenly he was all smiles and sunshine, and then suddenly he'd be back to the all-work-no-fun Kyouya that the Twins moaned and complained about.

You didn't understand, and it hurt a little that you didn't seem to be worth his attention the entire time.

The first time he caught you crying, you'd pretended you were just stress over school and swore up and down that it would pass and you'd be fine… But then a week later it happened again, and he wouldn't take your answer a second time around. He held you close and stroked your hair, told you he'd listen, he'd understand, told you all the things you'd wanted to hear since this… _thing_ you two had had started, and it almost hurt more to hear it like this.

"What's with the attitudes?" You finally asked, hiding your face against his shoulder and pretending that you didn't notice when his hand stilled against the back of your head. "You're so sweet, like this, but you don't stay this way all the time. Is there something you're not telling me? Something I should know?"

He'd laughed softly, and you felt your heart sink. You should have seen it coming, shouldn't you? There was no way someone like Kyouya Ootori would fall for a girl like you.

"You need me like this," he whispered to you after a long moment of painful silence, "the sort caresses and gentle whispers. And I want to give it to you." He pressed a kiss to the crown of your head, holding you a little more tightly. "But the others, they need the level-headed me. The one who thinks of nothing but facts and figures, who needs nothing but numbers in his world in order to get by." He pulled away enough to look down at you, a frown marring his face. "I didn't realize how badly it affected you. I should have told you sooner."

You felt like such an idiot as you looked up at him. Of _course_ he had a reason for acting the way he did. Kyouya never did anything without a reason. Never acted needlessly. You managed a smile and leaned up to catch him by surprise with a kiss. "I wouldn't change a single thing."

He chuckled, a sound that rumbled through your bones and made your blood catch fire. "And neither would I."

 _For you, I'd wait 'til kingdom come,_  
_Until my days, my days are done_  
 _Say you'll come and set me free,_  
 _Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me..._

_"Til Kingdom Come" by Coldplay_


	4. Check Yes Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On several occasions, your parents tried to force you three apart, saying it was unbecoming for a young lady to chase after two boys like that. But they didn't understand—you doubted they ever would. So you kept chasing, kept jumping at the next opportunity to be with them, because it was all you had ever wanted. They were your family, or the closest thing you had, and you wouldn't sell that bond for the wide world.
> 
> Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin/Reader

_Lace up your shoes_  
_Here's how we do_  
 _Run, baby, run_  
 _Don't ever look back_  
 _They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_  
 _Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_  
 _Run, baby, run, forever we'll be_  
 _You and me..._

You had spent every waking moment with those boys. They were your world. Your families had made arrangements in business, and with your parents often off on business, you found yourself dumped at the Hitachiin family home most of the time.

Not that you minded it, in fact it was your favorite place to be. They could light up your world like absolutely nothing else, giving you as much of their attention as you needed or wanted.

You got to be in their little world, their private space that was usually reserved for them and them alone—but they let you be a part of it. They brought you in, brought you up, in a way, and helped you find yourself.

You went to the same schools, went to the same parties, the same vacation spots. Everything the Hitachiin twins did, you did right after them, following in their footsteps wherever they led. They were your rambunctious role-models, and you were never going to give them up.

On several occasions, your parents tried to force you three apart, saying it was unbecoming for a young lady to chase after two boys like that. But they didn't understand—you doubted they ever would. So you kept chasing, kept jumping at the next opportunity to be with them, because it was all you had ever wanted. _They_ were your family, or the closest thing you had, and you wouldn't sell that bond for the wide world.

But then your father made bad business deals. You couldn't afford to go to the same schools, weren't invited to the same parties, had the gates of the same vacation spots closed in your face. Your parents tried to make amends, tried to wheedle and connive their way back into the society that had tossed them out at the merest hint of shady deals.

As for you, you had an open invitation to the home that had never really felt like it wasn't your own. You had two redheads always waiting for you with bright grins, ready to take you on the next adventure. You had two boys who loved you more than your blood-relations ever could.

But everything changed when you go to high school.

Over the summer, before you all went to Ouran for orientation, something shifted dramatically. You grew three inches, and the twins grew six. You had to start wearing clothes to accommodate the changes in your figure, and their mother would design things specifically with you in mind, without telling her boys. You started wearing make-up and getting asked on dates, the twins started to complain that they couldn't get girls to leave them alone while they were on vacation, because they didn't have you there to keep the hounds at bay.

And then the first day of school came, you arrived in your uniform, and you thought you might have a heart attack from the twins standing across the street from you, both playing with their ties waiting to walk you inside.

You panicked, turned to get back in the car, until you heard them call your name. Time slowed as you looked back over your shoulder, Hikaru waving ecstatically as Kaoru scolded him for making such a scene. You waved back shyly, smiling, and you swore they both looked more flushed than before.

"Were you gonna bail on us?" Hikaru asked as soon as you had joined them, your head bent, hands fiddling with the strap of your bag. "That's not very nice, ya know."

"Leave her alone, brother, she's probably just nervous!" Kaoru came to your rescue, catching your chin with a forefinger, smiling when your eyes met his.

"What does she have to be nervous about?" Hikaru countered, throwing one of his arms around your shoulders. "She's got us to protect her!"

You laughed, still nervous, and followed them into the assembly hall, head held high.

 _Check yes, Juliet_  
_Are you with me?_  
 _Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_  
 _I won't go until you come outside._  
 _Check yes, Juliet_  
 _Kill the limbo_  
 _I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_  
 _There's no turning back for us tonight..._

After your father had found you at the Host Club for the first time, you'd been forbidden from seeing the twins. He had almost dragged you out of school kicking and screaming, but Kyouya had pointed out how badly that would reflect on his already-tenuous reputation, so he had stormed out alone.

Of course, the twins had not agreed to that order, and almost nightly they would sneak you out of the house. You wondered if their parents knew what they were doing, that they let it happen, or if they were better off not knowing that your own parents locked you in your room every night.

You were studying for a test when the pebbles started to tap against your window instead of rain. You had to keep from laughing, worried your parents might hear, and instead started to pack your books away.

The rocks continued until you flashed your lights, letting them know that you had heard them. The flurry of Romeo-esque messages stopped, and you finished pulling on your jacket and rain boots.

You turned off your lights and cracked the window, climbing down the lattice work ever-so-conveniently positioned below your window.

"We thought you might not be coming." Kaoru pulled you into a hug, his breath warm against your ear.

"He thought you might not be," Hikaru hugged you from the other side, sandwiching you between them. "I had no doubt you'd come when we called."

You felt heat rise in your cheeks, but kept your mouth shut, trying to keep calm while squished between the pair of them. "You know I expect you to help my study, since I had to stop in order to join you."

"What, did you think we were just going to keep you out late and not do anything productive?" Kaoru teased.

"I can't believe you'd think such a thing!" Hikaru laughed, starting to head down the street to where they'd parked the car. "This isn't about fun! It's educational!"

You and Kaoru both snorted, joining in with his laughter as you ran through the rain to the car, ready to leave your life behind for the night.

"Hey, we need to be back earlier tonight, my parents are leaving for a business trip in the morning, and they'll expect to see me before they go."

"Leaving, you say?" Hikaru asked.

The twins shared a look that you knew all too well, and then both grinned.

"Well, we can't leave a lovely lady like you in her house alone—it just wouldn't do!" Kaoru hurried you into the car, chuckling. "We might have to come defend your honor while they're gone."

"Assuming we leave you any, that is." Hikaru chimed in, sitting across from you, making your cheeks burn with the implications.

"Brother, be nice." Kaoru smacked his knee, climbing in beside you. "Of course we'll leave her _some_ honor!"

You rolled your eyes, and relaxed into your seat, listening to their continued bickering drown out the rain on the roof. This was where you were your happiest—hitching a ride in the rain with a pair of quarrelling twins; the best place on earth.

 _Check yes, Juliet_  
_I'll be waiting_  
 _Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_  
 _Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye._  
 _Check yes, Juliet_  
 _Here's the countdown:_  
 _3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_  
 _They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind..._

You awoke in a mass of limbs and warm breath brushing past your cheeks; curled between the twins in their bed. Your clothes were a rumpled mess, your hair not fairing much better, and you had to struggle to get your phone out of your pocket without disturbing either boy in order to see what time it was.

You felt your heart skip a few beats when you realized it was already one in the afternoon. You nearly jumped out of bed right then, the slumber of your companions be dammed, but then you noticed that you also had no messages from either of your parents.

You heart decided to settle somewhere in the pit of your stomach when you realized that they hadn't even noticed you were gone. You didn't know whether to be grateful for dodging that particular bullet, or hurt that they hadn't even thought to check on you before they left.

"Don't think about it so much." Kaoru spoke softly, his arms tightening around you. "Just let it go. They're not worth worrying over."

"They're my parents."

"They're not very good parents." Hikaru pointed out, earning himself a swift kick from his brother.

"But still…" You trailed off, staring at your empty inbox, realizing how empty you felt because of it.

"Don't let it get to you." Kaoru plucked the phone gently from your hands, kissing your cheek as he did so. "Just means you won't be getting a lecture."

Hikaru took the phone from his brother, kissing your other cheek. "You can stay here as long as you like; our home is always welcome to you."

"You could even stay here instead of with your parents, if that's what you'd prefer." Kaoru continued.

"We've talked to our parents about it, they would be happy to have you as an extended guest…" Hikaru offered. "Besides, it's lonely without you."

"But would you get in trouble? Having a girl stay over so often?" You asked.

They both chuckled, kissing your temples, tightening their hold on you.

"Don't be ridiculous…" Kaoru began.

"…You're not trouble; in any sense of the term." Hikaru finished.

You felt a flush start to work its way up your neck, your whole face growing warm as you lay there and considered their offer. It would be like staying with family, you rationalized. Really attractive, affectionate, cuddly family. Family who would help you with homework and make you laugh, family who would keep you company in the dead of night when you couldn't sleep and make midnight raids on the fridge with your. Family that knew you better than anyone. Family that you loved more than anyone.

"There's just one problem with that." You managed in a soft voice, realizing they were both watching you carefully. "People will talk, you know, if I come to live with you."

"Let 'em talk." Hikaru grinned. "Talk never hurt anyone; not enough to make it worth worrying about."

"Yeah, but—" You began.

"And so what if they do?" Kaoru interjected, cutting you off. "That's their problem, not ours. Our only concern is keeping you happy and safe."

You knew they were telling the truth. That was all they had ever wanted; all they had ever tried to do.

"…I'll have to move all my stuff in."

"Already done; we had our people start on it this morning after your parents left." Kaoru kissed your cheek again, grinning.

"You have to room that connects to this one, so we can be as loud and stay up as late as we like." Hikaru chuckled, stealing another kiss for himself.

You sputtered, extracting yourself from their arms, sitting up and turning to look at them both. "But how did you know?! How on earth did you know what I'd say?"

In unison, they both blinked, glanced at each other, looked back at you, and shrugged. "We love you."

You stared, speechless, and felt your cheeks start to burn, gaze shifting back and forth between them both.

"Now come back, it's not even lunch time." Hikaru patted the space on the bed you had vacated.

"We can sleep a little longer, I think." Kaoru smiled, doing the same. "Unless you don't want to join us again?"

"That's very rude of you, if it's true." Hikaru pointed out. "After what we just told you; declaring it like that. Rejection would cut me to the core."

In a flash Kaoru was hovering over his brother. "Oh, Hikaru, please—don't cry! You're supposed to be the strong one; you can't—"

You threw a spare pillow at them, laughing. "Oh, enough! I'm not one of your Host Girls!"

They both laughed, winking at each other, and quickly retaliated with pillows of their own. The battle ensued until you fell back into their arms and they trapped you once more, all three of you laughing as you settled back into satin sheets and wondered what Tamaki would say when he found out.

"No need to mention this to our King, is there?" Kaoru prompted his brother, as though he'd read your mind.

"No, I don't think so." Hikaru smirked. "He'd just get jealous!"

 _We're flying through the night_  
_We're flying through the night_  
 _Way up high_  
 _The view from here is getting better with you by my side..._

_"Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings_

**Author's Note:**

> Ouran High School Host Club and All Related Characters belong to: Bisco Hatori


End file.
